


Krypta

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Death, Drabble, Hope, M/M, Pre-Slash, cmentarz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet jeśli ktoś ci nie odpowiada, dobrze jest czasem z kimś porozmawiać.</p><p>Prompt 12. Krypta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krypta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/gifts).



          Stiles często odwiedzał cmentarz. Lubił chodzić między grobami, skrajnie różnymi, pochodzącymi z różnych epok. Zawsze przebywał sporą drogę nim dotarł do grobu swojej matki, by móc z nią porozmawiać. Zawsze też musiał przejść obok tej krypty.  
          Nim poznał ich rodzinę, często przystawał w tym miejscu, by choćby się pomodlić. Gdy poznał ich historię, robił to coraz częściej, dzieląc się informacjami o bieżących kreaturach.  
          Czasem przychodził specjalnie, bo wiedział, że zrozumieją. W końcu mieli podobne życie, pełne niebezpieczeństw. Za każdym razem obiecywał im jedno, że Derek zbyt szybko do nich nie dołączy. Krypta Hale'ów i tak już zbyt wcześniej została zapełniona.


End file.
